Vanguard
Vanguard Armed Forces (Vorhut) is the largest Second Life military group, led by Christoph Naumova and based in the sims Wolfenstein & Leviathan. It is based on an alternate-history world in which Germany won World War Two and survived to the modern day and the future. The names of the ranks are all in the German Language (Hauptmann, Schutze, Generalmajor etc.), and the title of the leader is "Führer". The Vanguard Armed Forces are most definately not nazis and are in fact anti-nazi. Weaponry The weapons used by the group are a mixture of weapons from all over the world, and a few science-fiction ones. Currently some of the most common weapons are the K791, M60, SMAW anti-tank launcher, and MG42. Kommand K5 - Fuhrer - 1IC Christoph Naumova K4 - General - 2IC Wraith Darkholme, Salone Runo & Dagger Exonar K3 - Generalleutnant - 3IC Kado Mauriac,Yellow Hyland & Kraa String K2 - Generalmajor - 4IC Constantine Redgrave K1 - Brigadegeneral - 5IC Dralkanen Hextall, Sirus McMahon & Snoopy Delcon Divisions Upon reaching passing all of the training in the Mannschaften rank (equivalent to Training in other militaries), Vanguard soldiers are allowed to apply for acceptance into a division. Each division plays a unique role on the battlefield. Vanguard only has four enlisted ranks. Mannschaften Mannschaften comprises the four enlisted ranks: E1 - Schutze E2 - Oberschutze E3 - Gefreiter E4 - Obergefreiter Upon completing enlisted training, recruits attain the rank of E4 and are given the option to join a division. Onslaught Onslaught is the combination of two former divisions (Marauder, the infantry division, and Panzer, the armoured division,) that was created upon reownership of the group by Christoph Naumova. Currently led by: 1IC Christoph Naumova 2IC: Unlike the other divisions Onslaught does not have a direct 2IC and is run through a council system. These individuals get together and work through to see what would be best suited for the division as a whole 107th Armada 107th Armada is first and foremost the air defense for the Vanguard Armed Forces, we are here to protect the skies and assist Vanguard's Ground Troops when necessary. Currently led by: AdmiralKraa String Sub-Divisions Vanguard has multiple sub-divisions which do not count for the one division choice requirement. These divisions have a multitude of ranging purposes and functions. Offiziere Academy The Offiziere Academy comprises the five NCO ranks: NCOC - NCO Candidate (Those who have been recently accepted for offiziere training) NCO1 - Unteroffiziere NCO2 - Feldwebel NCO3 - Hauptfeldwebel NCO4 Stabsfeldwebel - Those who have completed NCO training and await promotion to the Offiziere. Intensive training on tactics, command, and hands-on experience in leading assaults are required to progress through the ranks of the Academy. Upon reaching NCO 4, the candidate awaits being awarded the rank of Leutnant and becoming a full Offiziere. 'Zentrale' Zentrale is the Administrative area of Vanguard, Instrutors, Recruiters and Divisional heads are within the umbrella of Zentrale, ensuring communication of higher ups to help make fluid our goals and work for Vanguard. Currently Zentrale is led by: 1IC: Kraa String 2IC: Snoopy Delcon 'Militarpolizei' Commonly referred to as MP, are hand chosen for their intelligence and fierce loyalty to the military itself. The Militarpolizei, overall, is incharge of maintaining peace within the groups and stabilizing any situations before they get out of control. Militarpolizei is one of the few subdivisions with its own ranking system. Currently led by: Wraith Darkholme 'Kreuzritter' Fully launched, the Kreuzritter subdivision of Vanguard can be thought of as the Furher's personal guard. Kreuzritters in the Vanguard are forced to zealously embrace and protect the idealisms of Vanguard; while at the same time bolster morale for all Vanguard soldiers with an unwavering code of ethics they must follow. Currently led by: Kado Mauriac 'Krieghabicht' Less commonly known as the Warhawks, the Krieghabicht is the elite drop troops of the Vanguard. Members are equipped with some of the best weapons of Vanguard and must undergo vigorous training, including a specialised obstacle course to obtain entry. Currently led by Christoph Naumova 'Nightshift' The Vanguard Nightshift subdivision operate between the hours of 12AM SLT - 8AM SLT, these are the Guardians of the Vanguard Base, that are more Battle and Socially harderned for the endurance of this time. Nightshift prides itself on additional Assaults, Events, Valor, etc, that are not normally employed during Dayshift. Nightshift also helps develops skills that are more complicated and puzzling, that can be applied during Dayshift for Divisional work. Currently led by: TBA External Links Official VAF webpage: www.vanguardarmedforces.com Category:Military Category:Military Groups Category:Second Life Military Groups